Meltaim
Meltaim is a mid-sized empire in the west of Avani. It is south of Lange and north of Valzaim. Best known for the fact that being a mage of at least minor power is required for citizenship, and that non-mages are considered inhuman servile beings. Meltaim plays a largely antagonistic role in stories from the western end of the continent. Staunchly isolationist and regarding all countries that treat non-mages as people (ergo, all countries besides their own) as heathens unworthy of respect. Regions Abital Far northwestern region of Meltaim, and the only region not bordered by another country. Lyse Northwestern region that borders Lange. Marjan The largest region in the country, in which the capital city of Taika rests, and from which the emperor rules. So large that it borders both Lange and Valzaim. Scahie A region bordered by Lange. Daire A southern region of Meltaim, along the border with Valzaim. Ruled by the Margraves of the Gorski family. Erlea Northeastern region of Meltaim that borders both Lange and Macarinth. Inbar Southeastern region of Meltaim that borders both Macarinth and Valzaim. Ruled by the Margraves of the Piatek family. Culture The Meltaiman culture is unlike any that exists anywhere else in Avani. The first and foremost thing that is unique about it is the fact that Meltaim views mages as being the true humans, and sees anyone who is incapable of magic- people they refer to as “blanks”- as without souls, and therefore inhuman animals. Mages therefore are the citizens in Meltaim, while blanks are paupers at best and slaves at worst. As an extension of this, the amount of power a mage has generally correlates fairly closely with their rank in society. For example, high ranking nobles are usually extremely powerful mages, with the imperial line being bred specifically to maximize its magical potential. Along these lines, families are somewhat mutable in Meltaim. If a mage family gives birth to a blank child, the child is removed from their custody and either given to a free blank family to raise, or sold into slavery. If a blank family has a mage child, the same happens in reverse. More rarely, if a child is born who is significantly more powerful of a mage than the rest of their family, they can be taken and given to someone of a higher rank- usually a noble. Because of this unique standpoint on the importance of magic, Meltaim is staunchly isolationist, viewing other countries as heathens brainwashed by the blanks. Their disdain for their neighbors leads to a blatant disregard for border sanctity, and Meltaim is in the regular habit of sending raids into nearby countries to abduct blanks as slaves. They differ from Courdon and Mzia, who have similarly unsavory habits, in that Meltaimans take only children, who are seen as easier to mold. During a period of time known as “The Gods Campaigns” Meltaim also began stealing mage children, though this triggered a war that eventually forced them to back off. Aside from their treatment of blanks (and practice of violent dark magic), in day to day matters the citizens of Meltaim are generally not bad people. Though the society is largely corrupt and twisted, the people are just people. They are brainwashed to a warped dogma, but still capable of being loving spouses, parents, friends and etc- just not to blanks. Language Because of its stringent policy of isolationism, few native-born Meltaimans speak any foreign languages, and those that do- usually military officials- only have a smattering of phrases usually along the charming lines of “Wand down if you want to live” or “freeze or I’ll ribbon (curse) you.” The actual Meltaiman language is metatextually represented as Polish, and when translated to English in a story that features other languages prominently, it is colored with the hex code #3BEBC4 which looks like this Relationships with Neighboring Countries Generally speaking, Meltaim treats its neighbors more or less interchangeably- as heathen nations from which to abduct blank children as slaves, and later mage children to brainwash to Meltaiman values. There are, however, some slight distinctions, generally based on how these countries respond to the raids. Valzaim The relationship between Valzaim and Meltaim is easily the most openly and bitterly antagonistic of any that Meltaim has. Meltaimans are captured or killed on sight in Valzaim, and the Valzick Special Forces respond to the child-stealing by regularly listing over the border to the Meltaiman side to either snatch the children back or generally harass Meltaiman border patrols. It is Valzaim that orchestrates the alliance between itself, Macarinth and Lange that finally ends the Gods Campaigns. Macarinth Being of a highly militaristic culture, and sharing a much smaller border with Meltaim, Macarinth sees their western neighbors less as archenemies and more as a persistent aggravation. They take some comfort in the fact that children abducted from Macarinth- who until their theft are raised in a culture that places strong value on masculinity, strength, and loyalty to the fatherland- are known for being fractious and exasperating by the Meltaimans who take them on. A rather large point of contention between Macarinth and Meltaim is the Macarinthian practice of pair-bonding young mages so that they may share power. Meltaim sees this as perversion of the children’s souls, and pair-bonded mages abducted from Macarinth have their bond promptly severed, something the adult mages of Macarinth find abhorrent. Lange I um. I dunno. Celes? Category:Countries Category:Medieval